Definitely not fish demons
by Lucettefleurie
Summary: 'Ton père veut m'emmener pêcher' Derek regarda le message avant de l'envoyer en se demandant pourquoi c'était si difficile de transmettre de l'inconfort profond avec juste un message. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche quelques minutes plus tard. 'Uh oh' disait la réponse de Stiles.


**Bonsoir à vous mes chers loulous !**

**Et oui il est tard pour moi et sûrement tôt pour vous. En fait si je poste cette nuit c'est parce que je n'aurai pas le temps de poster durant la journée. De tout manière on est quand même dimanche donc… niark niark !**

**Me revoilà donc pour un nouveau petit OS écrit par febricant qui m'a donné son autorisation pour la traduire.**

**Si vous me connaissez depuis longtemps vous devez vous douter de qui fera une apparition dans cet OS… je vous le donne en mille… le shérif ! Il y a aussi Boyd qui fait son apparition !**

**Vous allez en avoir marre de lui à force mais bon j'assume !**

**Pairing : Sterek**

**Disclaimer : TW est à Jeff Davis et cette histoire est à febricant**

**Bonne lecture mes loulous !**

* * *

« Ahem. »

Le raclement de gorge délibéré derrière lui dans la librairie n'était pas inhabituel selon l'expérience de Derek. Les membres nébuleux de sa propre meute avaient tendance à savoir où le coincer ces temps ci.

C'est juste que cette fois ci, c'était le shérif.

Derek ne se figea pas du tout. Il était le loup garou alpha de ce territoire, un homme en uniforme ne devrait pas le faire se figer jusqu'à ce que l'homme en question ne parte, c'était vraiment illogique. Il se retourna et tenta de faire une expression neutre.

« Bon sang gamin je suis pas là pour parler affaires » dit Stilinski en haussant les sourcils.

« Ok » réussit à dire Derek en rangeant le livre qu'il pensait acheter sur l'étagère qu'il espérait être la bonne. Il attendit que le shérif élabore parce que la seule raison à laquelle Derek pensait sur le pourquoi il le cherchait c'était 'tu es suspect dans un crime parce que je ne t'aime pas' ou alors 'je vais t'étriper pour avoir baisé mon fils'

Derek espérait quand même que ce soit la première option.

Le shérif Stilinski plissa des yeux en le regardant avant de continuer « Qu'est ce que tu penses de la pêche ? »

Derek avait seulement pêché dans le sens où une fois quand il avait eu vraiment, vraiment besoin de nourriture, il avait attrapé du poisson dans d'une mare avec ses griffes mais c'est tout.

« Je n'en ai jamais fait » nuança-t-il parce que même si le shérif avait été mis au courant des éléments surnaturels dans sa juridiction il y a un moment, Derek ne pensait pas que 'la carpe a vraiment mauvais goût' était un niveau d'honnêteté dont il avait besoin là maintenant.

Le shérif sembla prendre cette révélation comme une sorte d'insulte personnelle puisque son visage se durcit de manière alarmante. Derek resta parfaitement immobile.

« Et bien c'est vraiment une tragédie » Stilinski secoua la tête de manière lugubre « Et si tu venais avec moi ce week-end ? »

Derek avait le sentiment que s'il tenait encore dans sa main un livre, celui-ci aurait glissé de ses mains et serait tombé par terre, créant ainsi assez de distraction pour qu'il puisse s'enfuir. Et maintenant, le shérif le regardait de manière expectative, les bras croisés.

Derek essaya rapidement de penser à n'importe quel engagement prioritaire qu'il pourrait avoir et se retrouva tristement à court « Ok » dit il au final en ne voyant aucune autre option.

« Super, je passe te prendre à 4h30 samedi matin. Les bons endroits sont bien loin de la ville » Il s'arrêta et observa l'expression de Derek avec ce qui ressemblait à un sourire satisfait « Oh ne t'inquiètes pas » continua-t-il « Je sais où tu vis »

* * *

'_Ton père veut m'emmener pêcher'_

Derek regarda le message avant de l'envoyer en se demandant pourquoi c'était si difficile de transmettre de l'inconfort profond avec juste un message. Finalement il se dit que c'était peine perdue et il appuya sur envoyer avant de retourner travailler sur sa voiture. Travailler sur la voiture l'aidait à penser.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche quelques minutes plus tard.

'_Uh oh'_ disait la réponse de Stiles. Derek appuya sur 'appeler'.

« Uh oh?! »

« Et bien… » La voix de Stiles semblait un petit peu étranglée. S'il riait, Derek allait peut être reconsidérer sa position sur 'personne ne tue Stiles'

« Et bien quoi ? » Derek essuya ses mains sur un vieux torchon et ferma le capot avant de s'appuyer contre le métal chaud. C'était bien. Ça ne voulait pas l'énerver. Contrairement à certaines personnes.

Stiles se mit effectivement à rire un petit peu, essayant évidemment pour se contrôler. Derek essaya de ne pas imaginer le début de rire hystérique qui suivrait probablement cet appel allait le rendre dingue « Pêcher c'est un code dans la famille Stilinski pour une conversation profonde et importante »

« On lui a dit qu'on… tu es majeur depuis un an. Il n'y a aucun crime impliqué. Rien » Derek était conscient qu'il ne commettait aucun forfait en faisant ce qu'il faisait avec Stiles. C'est juste que quelques fois il avait besoin de se le rappeler.

« Je crois qu'il veut juste te connaître un peu plus » dit Stiles « Vas-y ok ? Soit ton toi de d'habitude et tu vas très bien t'en sortir »

« Est ce que tu as oublié cette fois là où il m'a arrêté ? » Derek se disait que quelques fois, Stiles avait une mémoire très sélective en ce qui concernait des querelles passées avec la loi « Tu vas devoir me protéger »

Stiles éclata finalement de rire en entendant ça, tellement fort que Derek éloigna le téléphone de son oreille jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini. Il l'écouta haleter pour respirer avec une sorte de tendresse terrifiante même pendant son affreuse consternation à défendre ses choix de vie au père de Stiles.

« Oh c'est adorable. Je ne viendrais pas, j'ai fait mon temps dans cette chambre de torture merci beaucoup. Moins j'ai à vider de poissons mieux je me porte. Amusez-vous bien ! » Stiles raccrocha en même temps que le son incrédule que fit Derek. Celui-ci résista vaillamment pour ne pas jeter son téléphone par terre. Au lieu de ça, il le remit doucement dans sa poche et ouvrit à nouveau le capot de la Camaro en se disant qu'il pouvait toujours enfoncer ses mains dedans jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

* * *

Boyd arriva chez lui vendredi pour parler des visites chez les autres meutes ou quelque chose comme ça mais Derek ne pouvait pas se concentrer, trop préoccupé à ne pas penser au lendemain matin qui approchait.

« Qu'est ce que ça pue la mort par ici » (1) Boyd fouilla dans le frigo et but le dernier kombucha (2) de Derek sans absolument aucun remord.

Derek lui lança un regard noir pas convaincant mais Boyd avait développé une impressionnante immunité aux expressions sinistres de Derek. Il devrait probablement ne pas être fier de ça mais voilà « Est ce que tu sais pêcher ? »

« Quoi ? » Boyd le regarda pris de court « Tu mets pas juste un ver sur un hameçon et tu attends ? »

« J'en ai aucune idée » admit Derek. Il n'avouerait jamais avoir cherché 'comment pêcher' sur internet avant d'avoir fermé son ordinateur, alarmé.

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir comment pêcher ? Est-ce que c'est des poissons du diable ? Je suis pas très frais pour des poissons du diable" Boyd prit une gorgée de sa boisson avec une légère grimace.

« Le shérif passe me prendre à 4h30 » dit il d'un ton mordant « 4h30. Du matin »

Boyd s'étouffa plus qu'il ne rit. Derek essaya de ne pas être satisfait « Bonne chance" dit Boyd « Je veux ta voiture s'il te tue »

« Erica aura ma voiture s'il me tue" corrigea Derek.

« Très bien" dit Boyd en haussant les épaules « Je suis juste content que ce soit pas des poissons du diable »

* * *

Le shérif se montra juste à l'heure. Derek avait peut être attendu près de la porte depuis une demie heure en faisant les cent pas de manière aléatoire.

« Est ce que je sens du café ? » demanda Stilinski de manière joyeuse. Il portait une veste avec vraiment trop de poches et un chapeau vraiment, vraiment stupide. Derek acquiesça en essayant de ne pas le fixer.

« Uh entrez ? » Il n'était pas sûr du code vestimentaire pour la pêche mais il était presque sûr que des trucs bizarres qui pendaient d'un chapeau en tissu n'étaient pas nécessaires. Il servit une tasse de café au shérif puis une pour lui « Du lait et du sucre ? » demanda-t-il en espérant qu'il y en ait assez pour eux deux.

« Beaucoup » Derek savait que Stiles aurait déblatéré à propos du cholestérol et des sucrettes zéro calories mais il se dit que ne rien dire était la solution la plus sensée. Il lui donna les 'beaucoup' et lui passa la tasse avec précaution « Merci » Le shérif le regarda de haut en bas, trouvant apparemment sa tenue acceptable pour aller pêcher « Allons-y, il faut s'installer avant que les gars de la ville arrivent »

Derek n'était pas sûr de ce qui constituait un 'gars de la ville' alors qu'ils vivaient tous les deux dans les limites d'une ville de taille moyenne mais il se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas contredire son… le père de Stiles. Derek le suivit à l'entrée et réalisa avec un sentiment malaisant que la raison pour laquelle la voiture du shérif lui semblait tellement familière c'était parce qu'il avait emprunté la Jeep de Stiles.

Ils avaient eu des relations sexuelles dans cette Jeep.

Beaucoup de relations sexuelles.

Derek se força à continuer à marcher et entra du côté passager comme si Stiles ne lui avait pas déjà fait l'amour de manière langoureuse dedans et que Derek avait accessoirement gagné la bataille de qui était le plus flexible. Cela devint rapidement une mauvaise idée et ils n'avaient même pas quitté son allée.

Derek se résigna à passer une longue journée. Le shérif alluma la radio et mit la NPR (3), jetant un oeil en direction de Derek comme s'il allait oser faire un commentaire là dessus. La grosse blague, Derek aimait bien NPR au plus grand désespoir de Stiles.

Ils conduisirent vers le nord en silence pendant un moment en écoutant un programme sur comment prendre soin des vers de son jardin avant que Stilinski ne se mette à sourire légèrement et ne se tourne vers Derek « Donc tu sors avec mon fils »

En quelque sorte ne dit pas Derek. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais.

« Ouais » fut ce qu'il décida de sortir.

« Et tu es un loup garou » Le shérif le regardait toujours au lieu de regarder la route donc Derek répondit rapidement.

« Ouais » Charmant.

Le shérif Stilinski leva un sourcil avant de retourner la majorité de son attention sur l'autoroute « Ok » dit il « C'était juste pour avoir tous les faits » Il ne dit plus un mot durant tout le reste du trajet. Derek se rappela de ne pas être bercé par un faux sentiment de sécurité.

* * *

« Non, non, remue ton poignet, juste comme ça, regarde » Le shérif exécuta un parfait lancer, l'hameçon se posant loin, très loin avec un petit plouf. Il le laissa là pendant une seconde avant de de mouliner doucement avec une expression de satisfaction sur son visage.

Derek essaya de copier sa technique et une fois de plus, il fit chou blanc, son propre hameçon se posant piètrement un petit peu plus loin avant de couler. Il essaya de ne pas souffler de frustration, conscient que sa propre position était précaire. Il moulina, préparé à recommencer à nouveau. Au moins, le shérif ne riait pas encore, apparemment bercé à un niveau de presque catatonie près de la rivière silencieuse.

Derek d'un autre côté, portait ce qui semblait être un costume en caoutchouc coupé en deux et était debout près du père de l'adolescent avec qui il couchait, avec de l'eau froide jusqu'aux hanches.

Il commençait à avoir ce qu'il suspectait être un coup de soleil et il était maintenant beaucoup plus compréhensif envers le monstrueux chapeau du shérif. Même si le coup de soleil partirait à la seconde où il ne serait plus au soleil, le fait que sa peau soit chaude et qu'elle tiraillait au niveau de ses joues et le fait qu'il se pelait les miches des hanches aux pieds, rajoutait de l'insulte à sa blessure.

Il lança à nouveau, gagnant une distance marginale et un regard approbateur du shérif.

« Donc » dit Stilinski et un poids tomba brusquement au fond de l'estomac de Derek « dit moi ce que tu penses être en train de faire avec Stiles »

Derek était presque sûr que tout (le trajet, le costume en caoutchouc, la destination loin du rivage) avait conduit à cette question. Derek ne pouvait pas s'enfuir physiquement, le caoutchouc était trop lourd. Aussi, le fait de regarder l'eau lui donnait le premier mal de tête qu'il avait eu depuis des années.

'Mayday' dit le cerveau de Derek en refusant platement se coopérer. Ses mains, complètement indépendantes de toutes fonctions supérieures, firent le premier bon lancer de la journée et il observa avec incrédulité l'appât plonger parfaitement en un petit tourbillon. Il était trop abasourdi pour mouliner mais le shérif le sauva du problème en faisant un petit bruit qui voulait clairement dire 'réponds à cette question ou le prochain hameçon sera pour tes fesses.

« Je sais qu'il pourrait avoir mieux » dit finalement Derek en commençant à mouliner pour éviter de le regarder.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé » pressa le shérif implacable.

Derek devait se battre avec lui-même dans des moments comme ça, se demandant si c'était même possible de mettre des mots dans le mélange bouillant d'émotions dans sa poitrine qu'était Stiles dans tout ce qui comptait à tout point de vue.

Il était presque sûr que parler de ça ne devrait pas induire cette sorte de paralysie mais une grande partie de lui suspectait que de regarder ça de trop près l'exposerait comme une plaie ouverte plutôt que comme quelque chose de sûr, quelque chose d'incroyablement et de paradoxalement bon.

« Je sais pas » confia-t-il en fermant les yeux contre ce regard insistant « Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il fait avec moi »

Il y eut un long silence, ponctué seulement par le shérif Stilinski qui lançait son hameçon avant qu'il ne réponde : « Je ne peux pas dire que ça me réjouit »

Derek ne s'attendait pas à autre chose. Honnêtement, le suite de son existence avait probablement plus à voir avec le statut du shérif en tant qu'officier de la loi que du seul manque d'enthousiasme à assassiner l'ancien suspect de meurtre de vingt et quelques années qui couchait avec son gamin, même si le dit gamin était majeur.

Il ne pouvait rien dire à ça, donc il essaya de nouveau de lancer son hameçon mais apparemment seuls les moments de pure panique produisaient le mouvement de poignet nécessaire. L'hameçon plongea de manière distinctement plate.

« Mais » continua Stilinski « tu l'as clairement dans la peau et Dieu sait que Stiles ne m'écoutera pas si je lui demande de ne pas coucher avec toi »

Derek réussit à ne pas faire tomber sa canne à pêche.

« Je… » commença-t-il en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre à ça.

« Un seul soupçon où je vois que tu le traite mal ? Je te tue. Considère-toi avertit » Le shérif lança à nouveau, le visage parfaitement calme, la chose finalement réglée.

Derek lança son appât, en espérant qu'il aille là où il était censé aller. Ce ne fût pas le cas bien sûr. Le shérif secoua un peu la tête en souriant minusculement.

Ils n'attrapèrent aucun poisson et si le trajet du retour ne se passa pas dans un silence sociable, il se passa au moins avec les sons calmes de NPR et avec moins de tension.

* * *

Derek sortit de la Jeep avec hochement de tête pour remercier le shérif avant que celui-ci ne reparte. Derek avait l'intention de dormir pendant au moins une journée. Il vit brièvement son reflet dans le miroir du couloir et eut un temps d'arrêt en appuyant de manière expérimentale sur le gros coup de soleil sur son visage. Ce n'était pas la pire chose qui lui était arrivé.

« Papa t'aime bien » Stiles était étalé sur son canapé avec un livre posé sur son torse et ses chaussures jetées de manière hasardeuses. Derek pouvait en voir une sous la table basse et une autre qui dépassait de derrière les rideaux.

Derek lui tendit un soda et ouvrit une bouteille d'eau, pestant contre Boyd qui lui volait toutes ses autres boissons « Je suis presque sûr qu'il veut me tuer » dit-il en poussant les jambes de Stiles sur le côté pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Stiles souffla et reposa ses jambes sur les genoux de Derek. Celui-ci réprima cette sensation familière qu'il avait prit pour de la panique pendant des mois avant de poser une main sur une des jambes de Stiles.

« Non mec, tu as survécu à une de ses parties de pêche et tu as réussi à te révéler comme étant un solitaire émotionnellement rabougri avec un cœur en or. Je suis presque sûr qu'il veut t'adopter »

« T'es un crétin » l'informa Derek en frottant doucement l'ourlet de son jean.

Stiles lui fit son meilleur sourire espiègle, montrant ses petites dents affûtées « Tu m'aimes » dit-il en se rapprochant un peu plus, son bouquin apparemment oublié.

Derek glissa un bras sous ses hanches et tira, attirant Stiles tout contre lui dans un méli-mélo de membres. Stiles rit un petit peu et se détendit dans son étreinte. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Derek et tira juste un petit peu, son grand sourire se transformant en un petit sourire satisfait. Stiles l'embrassa comme il le faisait toujours, lentement et de manière taquine et inconstante qui faisait que Derek voulait continuer à faire ça « Tu es quand-même un crétin » marmonna Derek quand ils se séparèrent pour respirer.

Stiles fit un petit rire puis mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Derek avant de faire son chemin jusqu'au coin de sa mâchoire « Tu veux voir en quelle couleur il se transformera si tu laisses un suçon de la taille de la France sur moi ? »

« Pas le moins du monde » dit Derek, ses mains ses resserrant sur les hanches de Stiles.

« Détends-toi » Stiles termina sa phrase en ondulant doucement des hanches, ses doigts se glissant malicieusement sous le tee shirt de Derek « Le pire qu'il pourrait faire c'est de t'emmener à nouveau pêcher »

Derek refusa d'admettre à quel point cette perspective était terrifiante mais vu la manière dont Stiles tentait de se retenir de rire, il le savait.

« Je préfère me faire tirer dessus » lui dit Derek en pensant chaque mots.

* * *

**(1) C'est une expression dite après que quelqu'un ait lâché un pet qui sent vraiment fort, très fort.**

**(2) Boisson acidulée obtenue grâce à une culture de bactéries et de levures dans un milieu sucré comme le thé, le jus de fruit…**

**(3) National Public Radio, radio américaine qui diffuse des programmes culturels et les infos.**

**Et voilà un autre OS de terminé j'espère qu'il vous a plut mes loulous !**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et sachez que vous, lecteurs êtes toujours ma meilleure motivation pour traduire.**


End file.
